Diary of a Popular Kid
by Little panda-chan
Summary: Okay...I don't know why I even agreed to do this.I mean,popular kids don't write diaries!This is just stupid.But my mom's thoughts are very,VERY different from mine.But then I figure that maybe writing a thing or two in this stupid book might help the journalists to have an idea about how my childhood was, when I'm more richer and more popular in the future,which I'm sure to be...
1. Chapter 1

**Diary of a Popular Kid **

_by Little panda-chan_

_beta-ed by A Little Birdie Tells Me_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

SEPTEMBER

**Tuesday **

So let me get this straight: popular kids never write diaries, I mean journals. Yet, here I'm the most popular kid in my grade and stuck with a useless piece of book! But what you really should know is that, I'm not doing this willingly. I was forced to do this by my mom. According to her, _"Writing diaries is the best way to clear your mind and to express your feelings."_

Ha, ha, ha! Very funny! Feelings! Seriously! When I heard mom saying that I was pretty sure she was kidding. Okay, perhaps if she gave me a digital notebook or some other gadget, it might not have been so bad. But when she actually handed me an old-fashioned book with a 'DIARY' written on top, my smile faded. Suddenly I knew she was not kidding at all and was hundred percent serious. I felt like somebody hit me on the head with a 50kg weighing dumbbell.

Then I remembered my elder brother, Rodrick, who is pretty popular as well, once saying, "Only wimps write diaries."

Me?

A wimp?

NOOOO...!

That simply can't be!

**Wednesday**

This diary thing is becoming a nightmare for me. And by 'nightmare', I mean literally.

Last night I kept tossing around in bed, unable to go to sleep. Because there was only one thing ringing in my ears: "Greg, you're a wimp!" "Greg, you're a wimp!" "Greg, you're a wimp!" And finally when I went to sleep, it was almost dawn.

That was the most disturbing night I've ever had. I kept opening my eyes every now and then and drinking water from the bottle on my bed-side table. In fact, I drank so much of water that, I'm pretty sure I've made some kind of a record of going to the bathroom the most number of times in one night. You'll have to admit that's irritating!

So, because of the restless night yesterday, I arrived at school today in a very cranky mood. And the couple of kids who ran up to me badgering with their silly questions as soon as I entered the hallway, didn't do anything to improve my mood either. I tried to ignore them as best as I could.

"Hey Greg."

"Hm."

"What's up man?"

"Hm."

"I called you during the summer, the maid said you were out...?"

"Hm."

"Hi! How are you, Greg?"

"Hm."

"How was summer?"

"Hm."

"Are you excited about the first day of middle school?"

"Hm?"

"Don't tell me you have forgotten that today's the first day of middle school!"

Actually, I did forget. The diary issue has been disturbing me so much that the important fact that today was the first day of middle school escaped my mind entirely. But I wasn't going to admit it, was I?

"Get the hell out of my face. I don't have time for you. You people are acting like some desperate bunch of journalists, weirdoes."

Luckily just then I met my best bud Bryce Anderson. He is just as popular as I am. We stood there talking about what latest video games we bought and what latest computer games we played and what latest weirdoes we met. After about fifteen minutes, the bell rang and we walked to our classroom together.

As soon as we entered, the noise in the classroom died down. The students stared at us and then broke out into chatters.

"Hey look it's Greg!"

"Is that Bryce with him?"

"Oh forget him. Look at Greg, he's so stylish and cool!"

"Check out his jacket, it totally suits him!"

"Do you know what happened the other day? I met Greg at the supermarket! He was standing only ten yards away from me!"

I totally know that that's not true. Why will I even go to the mall? That's just crazy. We've lots of maids and butlers whose job is to make sure that they buy whatever we need. But nowadays, the people are making so many things and you can't figure out what's true and what's not.

I just dumped my bag on the nearest empty seat and sat down. Looking around to see which people are lucky enough to sit next to me, I was truly disheartened. I was really hoping that it would be one of the popular girls from my grade like Holy Hills or Susan Collin.

But this was so not my day, because this is what I found:

Sitting to my right was a weird kid named Rowley, who was grinning like there's no tomorrow. Chirag Gupta, the really short Indian kid was seated at my back. Jason Brill sat in front of me. But what really horrified me was Fregely sitting to my left. He is the weirdest kid in our entire neighborhood and he was making this strange sound... I tried not to look at him because he is the one who gives me the creeps!

But anyways, I'd to spend a whole period with the odd sitting arrangement, all the while I was trying to spot any _other_ empty seat in the classroom. Because any seat that was _not_ next to Fregely was all that I could ever ask.

But clearly this wasn't my day because before I could change my seat, this is what the teacher came in and said, "Students, I hope you all like where you are sitting, because these are your permanent seats for the whole year."

Great! Just great! That means I would have to deal with Fregely's creepiness every single day of the whole freaking year! Guess, middle school is not turning out to be so lucky for me after all.

* * *

**A/N: **This is my second story. It would mean a lot to me if you would leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diary of a Popular Kid **

_by Little panda-chan_

_beta-ed by A Little Birdie Tells Me_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

SEPTEMBER

**Thursday **

Today, we had Phys Ed, so the first thing I did when I got outside was asking one of my followers whose name was probably Charlie or Curly, I don't really care, to sneak off to the basketball court and see if The Cheese was still there. Immediately, he ran off to the court and came back to me in a minute and told me that it surely was.

That stupid piece of cheese has been lying on the court for a long, long time. As far as I know, it probably fell out of the sandwich of a kid named Lionel. You're wondering where I got that piece of information? Well, it is easy when you're as popular as me.

One day at lunch I was wondering out loud about the origins of the cheese and alas! One of my followers who had run off at lunch, came running up to me and told me all these unnecessary information about Lionel and his sandwich and his cheese which I could have really lived without. But then again, it's fine to be a little resourceful.

So as I was saying, after a couple of days the cheese started getting all nasty and smelly. So, nobody would play basketball in that court even though it was the only one that had a hoop with a net. The teachers couldn't convince the kids to play there at any cost, they even tried to offer free burgers to everyone for a week, but luckily that failed too.

And then one day, this kid named Darren Walsh touched the nasty cheese with his finger and that is how they started this thing called The Cheese Touch. This thing is basically like The Cooties. If you get the cheese touch, you're stuck with it until you touch someone else with your finger and pass it to him. But that's quite impossible because as soon as you get The Cheese Touch, everybody would stay at least ten feet away from you.

There's probably some ways to protect yourself from the cheese touch, but the truth is that I don't really need to worry about it. I've all these followers who are always swarming around me and protecting me from everything that comes my way, like I'm the President or something. But in cases like this a little protection isn't really a bad thing.

**Friday**

I'm having a really, really tough time to get used to the fact that summer is already over and I have to get out of bed every morning to go to school. I was having a quite good time, waking up from bed at 12:00am or even later, having lunch instead of breakfast, playing video games all day long and then running across our garden sprinkler a couple of times and coming back home with a football in hand at exactly 6:00pm, just in time to meet my mom coming home from all her parties so that she would understand that I was sweating from playing football all afternoon. And if you're wondering about my dad, well he stays out in abroad for practically the whole year.

Although my summer vacation didn't actually get off to great start, all thanks to my elder brother Rodrick.

A week into my summer vacation, Rodrick woke me up at dawn and told me that I slept through the whole summer vacation, but luckily I woke up just in time for the time for the first day of school.

Well, I know that you might think that I was pretty dumb for falling for that one, but Rodrick was all dressed up in his school clothes and he set my alarm clock a couple of hours ahead to make it look like that it was already morning. And also he closed my curtains so I couldn't see that it was still quite dark outside.

After Rodrick woke me up, I got dressed quickly and got my bag and also I didn't forget to wear the new jacket I brought just the day before. Then I ran downstairs and started yelling for breakfast, like I do every other school day.

But I guess I yelled a little too loud because it even woke up my dad (who happened to be home that particular day) who can't be awaken from his sleep even with six ringing alarm clocks. He came rushing downstairs with a baseball bat in his hand probably becasue he thought there was a thief or something because he was so tensed that he tripped over the last few steps of the stairs.

And when he got up to his feet, he began to yell at me for YELLING at four in the morning. It took me a minute to figure out what was going on, and as soon as I did, I started yelling at dad for yelling at me and told him that Rodrick had played a prank on me and started yelling at him again that Rodrick should be the one to get yelled at in the first place, and not me.

I thought that dad would yell at me again for yelling him, but I guess he got tired of all the yelling and he just gave up and walked over to Rodrick's room to see if I was telling the truth. I also tagged along because I couldn't wait to see Rodrick's expression when dad chews him out.

But Rodrick covered up his tracks pretty well; because when we pushed his door ajar, he was on his bed, in his underwear, fast asleep and snoring like a bull. And to this day, dad probably thinks that I got a few screws loose or something.

**Saturday**

Oh, finally! The first week of school is finally over. So my plan for today was sleeping.

Well, I don't know for sure, but maybe most kids wake up early on Saturday morning to watch cartoon or play or whatever, but as I said, my Saturdays are only for sleeping. The only reason why I even bother to get up on weekends at all, is because one of my maids named Isabella whose main job is to look after my younger brother Manny, comes to my room on every weekend morning at 9am, leaves Manny on my bed and starts cleaning up.

Well, I don't mind all the cleaning but when Manny gets under my blanket, starts crawling over my body and starts biting here and there, dripping all over my face and making strange noises like Fregely, it becomes extremely intolerable.

After being super creeped out by Manny, I just have to get up. So like every weekend, the same thing happened today. I dragged myself up from bed, got dressed and went downstairs, and had my breakfast and just headed off to Bryce's house.

At first I considered asking the chauffeur to drive me to Bryce's house in mom's new BMW, since Bryce's house was a WHOLE block away. But then I decided that maybe I should walk, that would help me loose the weight that I think I gained recently from eating too much gummy bears.

Half-way over to Bryce's house this man came running out from nowhere. I moved aside to give him the space to run off, thinking that he was in a hurry... But for some reason he stopped in front of me.

I blinked and then moved aside to make way for him again, but he wouldn't go and stood there while catching his breath and just staring at me. Talk about creeps!

Then he said, "Hello, my boy. I'm Robert Jefferson," when I didn't show any sign of recognition, he explained, "you must have heard of me. And you must be Greg Heffley."

"Oh, I see."

Who was this man called Jefferson? I can't recall any 'Jeffersons' As I was wondering that, Mr. Jefferson told me that he had something important to talk to me about. Well, he sounded pretty serious, plus, he offered me some cookies that he HAPPENED to be carrying.

"My son is a very intelligent boy but few people realize it."

I couldn't comment on that because I didn't even know WHO his son was. So I just played along and nodded like I understood him.

"..So I was wondering if you would like to come play with him from time to time?"

"Er..." I was gonna ask him who EXACTLY his son was, but Mr. Jefferson took my hesitancy as something else because he blurted out-

"I'll pay you."

There was an awkward pause.

This man whom I never saw in my life and whose 'son' I haven't even ever heard of, was offering to pay me for playing with his son! P-A-Y!

This was total black-mailing! So I just refused him and walked away. Mr. Jefferson called out LOUDLY to me that his offer still stood and that I could take my time to decide. The people on the streets looked at us weirdly. I just told them, "Oh, he is not talking to me. I don't know him."

But the whole point was moot, because Mr. Jefferson shouted, "I HOPE I"LL BE SEEING YOU SOON, GREG!"

Could this get any worse? So I just walked away from there as fast as I could.

Seriously, money? I didn't need any money! I have enough money to buy as many gummy bears as I want and both the latest video games in the market! I didn't need him to pay me any money. That was just crazy.

And who was this mysterious Mr. Jefferson? I've heard of no Jefferson kid at my school. Maybe the man was just nuts.

Hahaha!

* * *

**A/N:Thanks to hannibal1996,darksaber,Justine and everyone else who reviewed,followed and favourited my story. Also,aspecial thanks to my beta-A Little Birdie Tells Me,I couldn't have done all this without her.**

** And please ignore Your Sister and BlOoDtHiRsTy...because I know these people very well...**

**Please don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
